The blades, either two or four pieces, mounted in mixers, juicers, or other types of food processors generally include only sharp edges for cutting. There is not any other means provided on the blades to produce enhanced cutting, grating, grinding, and/or pressing effect. Therefore, a considerably long time is needed by mixers, juicers, etc. using the conventional blades to fully cut, grate, and ground food, particularly hard food, such as nuts, and food containing coarse fibers.